


Lenny Summers as a Father, Part II

by Cowboysandcannolis



Series: Lenny Summers as a Father [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is the Best Uncle, F/M, Lenny is a wonderful father, Tooth Rotting Fluff, goofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: Part two of Lenny Summers fathering your child!





	Lenny Summers as a Father, Part II

“Alright, what’s this one, babygirl?” Lenny was sitting beside the fire at camp with your daughter on his knee and a book in his other hand. 

Poor thing, now that walking and talking had been achieved, Lenny was moving on to teaching her the next thing, how to read. Lenny had read to her before she was even born and now god forbid she was put to bed without her nightly story being read to her. Both father and daughter would fuss. 

“Hey, Lenny.” Arthur sat down beside the young father on the log, he seemed tired but he always made time for these two.

“You readin’ her a story?” Your daughter smiled and quickly made grabby hands at Arthur, who gently took her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Your daughter was very particular with who she wanted to be around and made her opinions perfectly clear. Arthur and Lenny could hold her anytime with no fuss and were usually rewarded with smiles. Hosea and Susan could hold her most times, as could Mary Beth. With everyone else the odds of her not screaming were slim, sometimes she even decided you were not worth her company. 

“Mm, not quite. She’s going to read this one.” Lenny gave the godfather of his child a devious grin. 

“Shit, she ain’t readin’ yet, is she? Jack is just learning and he has years on her”

“Well better to start now than later. Listen, I know she can do it, Arthur. And when she’s older I know the laws will have changed and she’ll be able to be a lawyer.” 

Arthur didn’t seem so sure, the sour look on his face saying everything.  
“Well...I guess it can’t hurt...”

“That’s right.” Lenny agreed with a bright smile, moving close enough to Arthur so she could clearly see the book. “Alright, Princess. What does this say?” He pointed to a specific word on the page. Lenny was practically leaning over Arthur to be near to his daughter, giving her an encouraging smile. 

You expected her to be silent, but instead she looked at the word, then up at her father. 

“Bird.” 

She already knew the alphabet but recognizing and putting the letters together that quick was...startling. 

Lenny and Arthur shared a shocked look before they both hollered loudly, climbing to their feet in seconds.  
Apparently neither of them expected that. 

There was a jumble of words as both of the men rushed to congratulate the baby “Babygirl, you did it!!” “That was so good!!! I can’t believe she-“ “I KNOW! I KNOW! That’s my girl!!!” The two fools were literally jumping up and down, making quite the scene in the middle of camp.  
“Did you hear that, mama?! She- she read her first word!!” Lenny called to you, eyes as wide as a madman’s. 

TWO WEEKS LATER  
It was a crisp morning, as fall was descending upon the land. You awoke from your warm, pleasant dream to a gentle nudge at your side.  
“Hey-“ Lenny whispered in your ear. You groaned, rolling over into your back as your eyelids fluttered open. Lenny and your daughter were both up and looking at you quite strangely.  
“What are you two up to?” You asked with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.  
“Well, I want her to read something to you.” Those two had done nothing but read to you for two weeks now but how could you deny them?  
“Alright.” You sat up, smiling sleepily at the pair. “What is it, Princess?” You asked your daughter.  
Lenny then retrieved a piece of paper from underneath his pillow, it was a little crinkled and warn. He brought it so only the two of them could see it.  
“Read it to mama.” He whispered, pointing to whatever it said.  
Your daughter blinked a few times, seeming sleepy herself.  
“Marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send your dental bills directly to me. I had an hour before I had a college essay due and instead of editing that I wrote this. Please let me know if you enjoyed this work and want to see more. Catch me on tumblr as Cowboysandcannolis. Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
